


Misinterpretation

by thespiderbaby



Category: The Fast Show
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Dialogue-Only, Humor, M/M, Repression, Rick-Rolling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-02 23:33:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10230446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thespiderbaby/pseuds/thespiderbaby
Summary: Ralph interprets an e-mail from Ted as a heartfelt message. Awkwardness ensues.





	

"Ah, there you are, Ted. I just wanted to let you know that err... I, um received your email, which was a very pleasant surprise, I might add. We must maintain our contact online, Ted...if you'd like to, of course. Anyway, I listened to the song you sent me, and I enjoyed it thoroughly. I... um... must send you some of my favourite songs at some point."

"If you'd like to, sir."

"Anyway, I just wanted to say how lovely the song was, and how good of you it was for you to think of me. And...well, that Rick Astley does have a great singing voice, doesn't he?"

"I wouldn't really know about that, sir."

"The lyrics as well! Very heartfelt, I thought. Ted, I...I err...just wanted to let you know that I'm never going to give you up either. Nor will I let you down, or run around and desert you...or any of the other things. Ted, I want you to know that I lo-"

"I really think I ought to be getting back to work now, sir. If I get started on the lower field now, I can get it done before it gets dark."

"Y-yes, I'm sorry, Ted. I won't distract you a moment longer. Er, when you've finished with the drainage, would you like to join me for a drink...at my house?"

"I don't think so, sir. I'm going out for a meal with Mrs Ted this evening."

"That's...quite alright, Ted. I shall see you tomorrow then."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm pretty sure I saw a prompt on tumblr for something like this a while ago. Can't remember though, but this idea popped into my head at work so of course I had to write it.  
> Couldn't think up a decent title.


End file.
